


My Happily Ever After

by Sleepy_atiny



Series: Happily Ever Afters [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff, M/M, bang chan is protective of jeongin, fluffy in the second chapter, little bit of crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_atiny/pseuds/Sleepy_atiny
Summary: Jeongin just really wants his happily ever after and how he eventually got it.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Happily Ever Afters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790770
Kudos: 6





	My Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on Wattpad. This is an old work that I'm finally getting around to finish. 
> 
> I mention some things about Korea and how Korean society views their kids. What I mention is not fact it is simply for story purposes, please don't take offense if you disagree with what I say. If you find any errors please ignore them, I only briefly looked over this but I tried to fix them. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy ^^

"My name is Yang Jeongin, and this is the story of how I met my prince charming."

Growing up I was never allowed to make friends, or even acquaintances, my parents felt that was what was best for me. They didn’t want their perfect heir to be tainted. I was to be driven to school, attend my classes, and study hard, after the final bell I had to go straight to the car and then home.  
I didn’t get to watch television nor was I allowed on the computer, I was to do exactly as told and nothing else.  
I learned the hard way what would happen if I disobeyed. When I was eleven I didn’t go back with the driver instead I hung out with Seungmin, a boy around my age that I had made friends with. We went to the park since it was relatively close to the school and for the first time ever, I enjoyed myself. That was also when I realized that I might not be interested in girls.  
When my parents found us I was dragged home and locked away in my room. I felt like a princess that I had read about in a novel, one of the few forms of entertainment I was given. I loved books and my favorites were romance, a beautiful maiden being swept off her feet by a handsome prince or a knight slaying a dragon to rescue his queen. I would never be allowed to have my fairytale.

At eighteen I was engaged to a woman several years older than me, her name was Lisa her family was part of one of the largest entertainment companies in Thailand. My family wanted me to marry her before my nineteenth birthday, that way I couldn’t back out, and after my birthday I would take over the family business. 

Of course, this wasn’t uncommon in Korea, parents did it all the time and their children usually went along with it. After all, tradition is tradition, we succeed our parents, doing everything according to their wishes. I, however, didn’t want that for myself, I wanted to meet my prince charming and be swept off of my feet. I wanted my happily ever after.

So devised a plan, my wedding was scheduled to be two days before my birthday. I wasn’t planning to stick around for that though, I was leaving a day before the wedding, that way all I had to do was stay hidden for three days and then they wouldn’t be able to take me away. 

I was preparing for the better portion of a month, I had taken some cash that I found in my dad’s office and I had a bag of clothes packed. Everything was fine until the day before the wedding rolled around.

I woke up at six, per usual, and began getting ready. At seven I headed down for breakfast with my parents, as I walked down the stairs I heard unfamiliar voices. As I got to the last step I noticed a lady, maybe three years older than me, and two other people. My mother saw me and waved me over, “Jeongin honey, this is Lisa, she's staying with us until after the wedding tomorrow. So you two can become acquainted.”  
I looked at the girl, she had orange hair and bangs, I bowed to her, “Hello Noona, my name is Jeongin, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m very excited for our wedding tomorrow.” She smiled softly at me before turning to my parents.

“Is there anywhere nearby that we could go and get to know each other better?” Her tone was polite and warm, my parents looked nervous, “Jeongin doesn’t like going in public, maybe the back gardens.” They lied to her, I love leaving this horrible house, I’m just not allowed to.  
She nodded before turning to me, “Lead the way?” I simply gestured for her to follow and headed off for the gardens. As the fresh air flooded my lungs I sighed happily, I loved the outdoors maybe in another life I could go on walks or go to the park.

“Are you excited for the wedding?” I looked at her a ring on her left hand, my parents had gone big, it was way more than what I would have liked. “ Yes I am, I also see that you’re wearing the ring I got you. Do you like it?”

She chuckles, “You lied twice, once about being excited and once about the ring. My ring is an heirloom from my grandma, you not knowing that you didn’t buy me a ring makes me think you’re not really into this.” She crosses her arms, arching an eyebrow at me, “do you even want to be married?”

My eyes widen in surprise, no one had ever asked me what I wanted, it’s always what they want. “What nineteen year old wants to be forced into a marriage to a woman he doesn’t know?” Her response shocked me, “then what are you going to do about it?” I couldn’t believe she would ask that, “come here kid.” 

She opened her arms wide for a hug, I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her midsection, “nothing gets done by going with the flow, you have to take control of your own life Jeongin. Don’t let them force you into anything, be your own person.” I hugged her tighter, burying my face into her neck. “Thank you Lisa.”

For the rest of the morning we sat in the gardens and talked, I told her of my plans to escape that night. We were called in at lunch, “are you excited for the wedding? You guys looked awfully comfortable outside, all cuddled up.” My mother says, smirking in triumph. I nodded, smiling, we really did get close outside but platonically. 

“Yes mother, we’re both very excited for tomorrow.” I put my hand around her waist just to emphasize my point. We all sat down for lunch, my parents conversing with hers while Lisa and I sat quietly and ate our food. 

After lunch, Lisa and I went to the study. Considering this was the closest thing to a friend I’ve ever had I wanted to take full advantage of it. We talked for hours before it was time for dinner, we ate quietly and I offered to walk her to her room after we finished eating. 

I hugged her tightly, “thank you, Noona, I’ll message you after my birthday.” She pet my hair and smiled sadly, “Go find your knight in shining armor.” I hugged her once more before heading to my room. 

As the clock struck eleven that night I opened my window and hopped out, weaving my way along the trails of the garden. I was halfway over the back fence when I heard it, shouts sounded from the house. “Yang Jeongin!” I knew they had discovered my disappearance, I had to move before I was caught. “He just went over the fence!”

I knew I’d been spotted, my only shot was to outrun them as soon as I was over I bolted, the thicket behind our house backed up to the edge of the town. Instead of running off into the country, my best shot was heading into town, stay out of sight and outlast them. 

Making it into town was the easy part, I tried to relax on the sidewalk. I walked slowly trying to look normal, that idea quickly left my head when I once again heard shouting behind me. “Jeongin stop! Quit running! You’re coming home and you are getting married!” 

I ignored my Appa, instead, making a sharp turn down a side street, then turning into an alley going back in the direction I had just come from. I bumped into a broad chest just feet into the alley, I reacted by putting my hand over the person’s mouth. I pushed us farther into the alley and crouched down listening as the running footsteps passed us. 

I peeked around the edge of the alley seeing no one and let out a relieved sigh. I then felt something warm and wet press against the palm of my hand, the man had licked me. 

“What the fuck?!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it please leave kudos and leave a comment!
> 
> Thanks! ^^


End file.
